ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Emily Jean Lawrence
Emily Jean Lawrence Emily Jean Lawrence is a British born American wrestler performing for the Universal Wrestling League where she performs under the name Emma Lawrence. Early Life Emily Jean Lawrence was born in 1991 to John and Alice Lawrence, being the younger sibling of two brothers, Emily learned the hard way that you needed to fight for what you deserved and thus began developing a hardened skin from an early age. She was also a very educated child, graduating from her school with ease, choosing to go to Portsmouth University. This was also where she discovered a love for wrestling. Learning of a wrestling school in Portsmouth, Emma joined them and trained along with studying but the trainers only deemed her to be management material and thus, she managed a few up and coming wrestling stars before leaving the school,finishing her university education. Managerial Career Unbeknownst to her, somebody had seen something in her, as a manager at least and she was contacted about becoming a manager in the WWE-Warzone, taking on the role of a general manager. It was during this time that she became a frequent thorn in the side of two competitors, Chris Jericho and Ashley Williams. Trying to destroy Chris Jericho's relationship with Stephanie McMahon as well as trying to give a greater advantage to Ashley Williams and Maria Kanellis' opponents, she succeeded in one thing, she, along with a masked attacker, managed to injure Ashley so gravely that she could not defend her ankle in a match against Candice Michelle, during which match, Ashley lost her Women's Championship. Unbeknownst to Emma, the masked attacker had in fact been Maria Kanellis. Maria now turning increasingly hostile towards Emma. Ashley had since been released after being on the injured list for about two months and Emma found herself being increasingly abused by Maria until eventualy, she was released. It was at that time that she made the call, she called her old opponent, Ashley Williams, asking to be trained as a wrestler so that she could ultimately get revenge on girls like Maria. Wrestling Career Ashley answered the call and agreed to train her, but it would be on one provision and one provision only, Emma would join her in the UWL and thus, they began to train. Emma joined Ashley on the 23rd of December 2014 in the UWL and in one promo, the two teased a reformation of The Queens of Wrestling, then later that night, they cemented it by making their first official entrance as The Queens where they proclaimed their intentions of claiming the tag team championships. Personal Life Emma is currently single In Wrestling Finishing Moves *Emmancipation- (Katahajime Choke Suplex) *British Bulldog (Springboard Bulldog)-Used In Tribute to Davey Boy Smith * Assisted Suicide (Spike Tombstone Piledriver)-With Ashley Williams * Bow Down! (Moonsault/Diving Headbutt Combo)-With Ashley Williams Signature Moves *99 Emmalutions (3 German Suplexes, last one transitioned into a release or pin) *Herm Warfare (Brainbuster) *Diving Headbutt-Tribute to "Dynamite Kid" Tom Billington *Emmalution Now! (Cattle Mutilation) Managers * Ashley Williams Wrestlers Managed * Wade Barrett Entrance Music * The Sunday Punk Club-Britannia Rules The Slaves (2013-2015) * Oasis-Shock Of The Lightning (2015-Present) * Shinedown-Unity atahajime Choke Suplex) (Katahajime Choke Suplex) (Katahajime Choke Suplex) Category:Female Wrestlers